Welcome to Stormfield Envy
by Samantha Peace HeartStar
Summary: About a year after the HTTYD mess happened in Stormfield and a few months after Kerri tricked Marcy into repeating it with FMAB characters Envy ends up being back in Stormfield. What's in store for him and the already chaos filled town? Rated T for mild language and certain shenanigans.


Welcome to Stormfield Envy

* * *

Summary: About a year after the HTTYD mess happened in Stormfield and a few months after Kerri tricked Marcy into repeating it with FMAB characters Envy ends up being back in Stormfield. What's in store for him and the already chaos filled town? Rated T for mild language and certain shenanigans.

* * *

SPH: Hello everyone! I'm back! And before you guys ask, no this is not related to my Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: Stormfield story, this is more of a sort of sequel to my HTTYD Modern Day Mess story, which honestly seeing as all my saved chapters got deleted probably won't get finished. Also I'm not going to be posting a story about the first time Envy ended up in Stormfield because, 1. I'm too lazy to write one, and 2. It's way too hard to come up with a set plot for it. I will have small flashback scenes every now and then, but don't expect me to do a story explain events prior to this one. Okay! Without further ado, the disclaimer! I do not own Envy or any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, they belong to Bones and is based on the Fullmetal Alchemist manga by Hiromu Arakawa. I only own Marcy, all other OC's, the story, and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

Envy's eyes flew open as he regained consciousness. The last thing he remembered was pulling out his philosopher stone, he should be dead. So why the heck was he in a hospital room?

"Oh, good, you're finally up." A voice said.

Envy didn't bother to look in its direction; he was still trying to process what happened and figure out why he was here, and why he had an IV in his arm. Still, for some reason, the voice sounded familiar.

"Envy? You in there?" the voice asked making him turn and look in its direction.

He frowned as he looked at a human girl sitting across from him. For some reason, she looked familiar, but he couldn't remember why.

"And you are?" he asked.

The girl sighed.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember the first time you were here." She said, "It's a common side effect of the spell, when you're sent back to your world you lose your memories of this one." She sat up straighter and smiled. "I'm Marcy." She said.

Envy just stared at her.

"Yeah, not surprised by that reaction either." Marcy said shaking her head, "If it weren't for all the bullshit Noah, Shane, and Blake cause I highly doubt half the town wouldn't have the same one." She frowned. "Well, that and the fact magic wielders are so common a good couple of people joke about using it as a tourist attraction." She added. She looked up at him. "And yes, I'm aware of how crazy all that sounds." She finished.

Envy glared.

"Hey! Look I know you didn't ask me to but I saved your life!" Marcy barked. She sighed. "And quite honestly, when you got here it terrified me; you were unconscious and wouldn't wake up, I thought the spell I'd cast failed." She added looking down at her lap.

"What are you even talking about?" Envy asked frowning.

Marcy sighed.

"I wanted to give you a second chance, so before you went back to your world I cast a spell so when you killed yourself by removing your philosopher stone you'd be transported here so you could have a second chance at life." She said.

"Why would you even do that?" Envy asked slightly amused by her answer.

"Well, I wanted to give you a chance to have the life you'd secretly wanted." Marcy said, "To be cared about in the way humans care for their family and friends. You didn't deserve to die. Yes, you did some awful things and seemed to love doing them, but I know deep down you were only telling yourself that to try and fill that void. That deep down you knew your so-called father didn't actually care about you or your wellbeing. That once you'd fulfilled your purpose he couldn't care less if you lived or died. You didn't deserve any of that!"

Envy only stared at the now crying girl in shock. How was it humans were able to figure him out? Especially this one!

It took Marcy a few minutes to calm down and pull herself together.

"I-I was able to allow you to keep your shapeshifting ability, but in order for the spell to work properly, I-I had to turn you completely human." Marcy said. "I'm so sorry! I didn't want to, but it was the only way it would work! I'm really sorry! You probably hate me, and I don't blame you, but it was the only way to give you a second chance!" she cried while on the verge of tears.

"It's fine." Envy said. To be perfectly honest, he wasn't fine with it, but if it would prevent having to listen to her crying again he was willing to act like he was fine with it. He sighed. "I guess that explains why I'm in here then." He said.

"Y-yeah." Marcy said. She sighed. "My mom already agree to take you in if you want." She said, "May was the only one of us opposed to taking you in, well, unless you count the dog, but that might have been directed at me for giving her medicine earlier."

Envy blinked confused.

"Yeah, at first my mom wanted to throttle me for breaking her no using magic ever rule, but she agreed to take you in since you don't exactly have anywhere else to go, but only if you want to stay with us." Marcy said. She smiled. "Heck, she even said that if you wanted you could become an actual member of our family." She looked at Envy. "If you're confused by why we're offering this it's because even though you were an asshole last time we all agreed you didn't deserve any of what happened to you." She finished.

She stood up.

"I should probably go let someone know you're up." She said, "Just, think about what I said, okay? Oh and please don't try to scare anyone by shapeshifting, okay?" she asked before leaving the room.

Envy frowned as he looked at the ceiling. He seriously was not happy that Marcy had made him human. Reduced him down to a pathetic worm! Still, it was shocking that a group of worms was willing to take him in and even allow him to be a part of their family despite being aware of his past and they didn't even seem to worry that he might turn on them. Oddly enough it was also sort of… nice to know that there were worms who seemed to genuinely care about him.

'Humans.' He found himself subconsciously correcting much to his surprise.

He sighed and started going over pros and cons of his situation, mostly if he should stay with Marcy's family. The first thing he came up with was that he really didn't have anywhere to go and they wanted to help give him a second chance. He went over the list for the next few minutes until Marcy came back into the room.

"Okay, so they want to keep you here for a few days to make sure you're okay and after that, it's up to you on what you're going to do." She said closing the door, "There are a couple group homes and shelters in the city you could stay at if you don't want to stay with us."

Envy opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by a banging on the door.

"Marcy open this door right now!" a female voice yelled, "We're going to be late!"

"I told you I'm not going!" Marcy yelled.

"Mom and Aunt March are going to be pissed if you don't show up you know that right?" the voice asked.

"They're always pissed off at me." Marcy said, "It makes no difference, besides, this is far more import-ant!" she gave a surprised shriek and the entire building shook almost knocking her over.

"What was that?" Envy asked as Marcy rushed to the window.

"If you're able to sit up you're not going to want to do so." Marcy said.

"Why?" Envy asked.

"To put it mildly this is one of those things I said that half the town expects to happen because of magic wielders'." Marcy said glaring out the window.

The building shook again as the door flew open and a young girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes fell into the room followed by what looked like an older Marcy.

"Jemma! May!" Marcy cried rushing over, "What are you doing here!?"

"Looking for you." The blonde said, "I wanna help save the city this time!"

"Jemma, how many times do I have to tell you a stick isn't an effective weapon in these situations?" Marcy asked.

"But I want to help!" Jemma cried, "It's no fair I have to stay behind while one of my sisters gets to save the day!"

Marcy sighed.

"May, keep an eye on her." Marcy said standing up, "Stay here as well, that way I know where all three of you are when I get back."

"Where are you going?" Envy asked a bit confused.

"Oh, just to go make sure Noah and Shane aren't the ones responsible for the building-sized bugs and to kick their asses if they are." Marcy said shrugging, "A typical day for me really."

"Be careful." May said, "I know I may act like I don't care about your safety or even you over half the time, but I do."

Marcy and Jemma both stared at her.

"You're my little sister," May said smiling, "I always felt it was my job to protect you, but now, you're the one protecting the whole city."

"So translation you're jealous and chose to act like a total bitch, good to know." Marcy said laughing some before rushing out the door.

"Someone care to translate what you guys were talking about?" Envy asked.

"Oh, so a typical day here usually consists of Marcy's friends Noah and Shane doing something stupid that puts the entire city in danger and Marcy is normally the one who has to clean up their mess." Jemma said.

"As much as we'd like to help her neither of us have powers or even know how to use a weapon," May said. "and no, a stick doesn't count." She said looking at Jemma.

Envy chuckled. It was actually amusing to watch the sisters talk.

"You're gonna stay with us from now on, right?" Jemma asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure," Envy said, "still trying to wrap my head around all this."

Jemma's face fell.

"Makes sense." May said. She turned around to face the door. "Especially with the past you have." She added.

Even though she wasn't facing him Envy could tell she was scowling and furious. He honestly didn't blame her, letting someone with his history into their house at all, much less to stay seemed completely crazy.

There was a loud sound similar to an explosion sounding nearby accompanied by screaming.

"What the!?" Envy asked as people shrieked in terror and yelled about some sort of monster.

Something hit the window in his room shattering it sending a sense of fear through Envy. Somehow he knew whatever broke it wanted in. he stared in the direction of the window terrified, now that he was just a human he didn't have much chance against it, especially right now. He gave a yelp when he noticed something starting to enter through the window.

Suddenly Jemma and May shielded him with their bodies shocking him. Jemma had the majority of her body covering his and had her arms wrapped around him as if hugging him while May was kneeling down with her body covering his.

Suddenly there were multiple hisses and explosions, some of which sounded like when Mustang would use his alchemy. Whatever had been reaching in slowly pulled back before there was a loud thud that shook the building. As it did May slowly got up while Jemma got up before actually hugging him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, "Why did you try to protect me?"

"I couldn't let you get hurt; we couldn't let you get hurt." May said motioning between her and Jemma. She sighed. "I might be against the idea of you staying with us, but after the hell, you went through I just couldn't let you get hurt or die when you'd just gotten a second chance." She explained. She smirked. "As for Jemma, well it's pretty clear she already views you as an older brother or at least a member of the family." She finished.

Envy looked down at the blonde haired girl hugging him and took note she was actually crying. Was it really because she saw him as an older brother and he'd been in danger just a few moments ago?

It wasn't until almost a half hour later that Marcy came stumbling in and clutching her right arm.

"I'm fine," she said panting, "Kerri and Blake are taking care of Noah and Shane while everyone else is helping rebuild everything, should only take a few more minutes, majority of the towns mages are helping as well, oh, and no one was eaten by the building-sized spiders this time!"

"What happened out there?" Envy asked cutting through the tension in the room.

"Oh, Noah and Shane per usual thought it would be smart to goof off around tons of different chemicals and whatnot and once again created giant building-sized bugs that me and the others had to handle." Marcy said leaning against the wall still clutching her arm, "It was a lot harder this time though, they were stronger and faster than before, most of our usual nonmagic techniques were useless. They were practically bulletproof and other weapons would hardly scratch them. Stormfly even got involved and used the guns Aunt Max gave her, which somehow were effective, even Delta had to leave her lab and bring out a prototype weapon to help fight them, which surprisingly worked on its first test run." Marcy took a deep breath. "The rest of us had to rely on magic to take them out, majority of them stayed in one area, but one went rogue, it was headed in this direction and I went after it alone, I could hardly keep up with it and none of my attacks seemed to do anything, heck all it did was annoy it to the point it kicked me into another building. When I got up I found it had already damaged the hospital and had reached into a couple of rooms…"

Marcy trailed off as she collapsed to her knees.

May and Jemma started to rush over.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Marcy insisted raising a hand. She shakenly got back on her feet still clutching her arm and leaned against the wall again. "I threw everything I had at it once I saw it'd gotten in here, from lighting to ice, water, even a good few fireballs, not to mention a lot of choice words."

"Marcy, what's wrong with your arm?" May asked, "You're clearly hurt, and don't say it's nothing or that you're just tired."

Marcy merely turned to try and hide her arm causing May to snatch it sending Marcy to her knees.

"Ah!" Marcy cried as she fell.

May and Jemma both gasped at the black veins on her arm.

"You didn't!" May said.

"I did." Marcy said weakly, "I didn't have a choice, nothing was working, I had to protect you guys, I just had to."

"So you summoned the Death Scythe and it almost absorbed you instead of the spider's soul." May snapped, "Why would you summon it when…"

"My heart wasn't wavering!" Marcy barked, "I was in a fit of rage and fear! I didn't expect that sort of a reaction! I was fighting to protect you and I lost it! I know how dangerous it is to summon it if I had been wavering between good and evil I'd defiantly have been in danger, but I wasn't! I summoned it to protect you!" she glared at her sister, her eyes filled with fire. "I didn't expect it to take advantage of my feelings and try to absorb me!"

"Death Scythe?" Envy asked, "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Because last time you were here it tried to consume you and your family." May said, "None of you were actually human, you were Homunculi, so you were made from multiple souls and since the Death Scythe is always… hungry, for the lack of a better word, you guys were basically an all you can eat buffet, Marcy barely managed to keep it from actually doing anything other than causing you guys severe pain." She turned back to her sister. "Which just proves how dangerous it is! How'd you even manage to separate it from you to start with?" she asked.

"That's where I came in." a voice said.

Everyone looked up to see a girl about the same age as Marcy with black hair held in a side braid and green eyes dressed in what appeared to be armor and carrying what resembled some sort of axe walk into the room.

"I am basically her unofficial bodyguard after all." She said.

"Heather!" May cried, "Why are you here?"

"Like I just said, I'm Marcy's unofficial bodyguard." Heather said, "I'm supposed to protect her if needed, Stormfly managed to bring me here after she ran off, I actually helped out with the spider a bit." She held out her weapon and showed it was collapsible and had two blades. "Good thing Razorwhip scales can slice through anything." She added. "When it started trying to take over Marcy I had to use it to sever the Scythe's handle and to slice through the bond in order to free her." She sighed, "But that was only the bond to her arm, it's impossible to actually destroy that thing so she's still able to summon it."

Marcy suddenly started coughing leaving a small puddle of blood on the floor when she was done.

"Don't you dare!" May cried.

Marcy, however, seemed to ignore her and held her hand above the ground.

Envy watched as a blade started to rise from the ground, but only enough for Marcy to grab hold of before a light flashed. Once it had passed Marcy manage to stand up as if nothing had ever happened save for the black veins still on her arm, though they were shorter and lighter than before.

"MARCY!" May yelled, "Do you even?"

"Yeah, I know, it was the equivalent of using a Philosopher Stone." Marcy said, "But at the same time I was returning the energy that tried to absorb me."

"It's still not okay!" May cried, "You overworked yourself and then took the easy way out so you wouldn't have to been seen by a doctor and possibly stay in the hospital all because you're terrified on needles and having an IV in your arm!"

"Ookay, this is a sibling matter so I'm just gonna head home." Heather said awkwardly, "See ya!"

"I did it so I could protect you guys!" Marcy yelled as tears filled her eyes, "I love you guys more than anything in this life! I'd do anything to protect you, even if it cost me my life but I couldn't just allow myself to stay here when you could be put in danger at any moment!" Marcy now had tears pouring down her face, "I just couldn't stand by an do nothing, I just couldn't…"

Envy frowned as he looked at her. She looked so pathetic, she was a complete mess and yet for once he didn't find it amusing, oddly enough he wanted to help her.

Just then there was a knock at the door making everyone minus Marcy look up.

"Aunt Max!" Jemma and May cried slightly panicked.

"Y-you're back early!" May stuttered.

"Yes, I'll probably be in a bit of trouble for it, but I managed to catch word of a certain niece of mine doing magic she isn't qualified to do or ready to use without major consequence." Max said frowning.

"Marcy used the Death Scythe!" May cried pointing to Marcy who was still on her knees.

"I can see that." Max said frowning, "However stupid the action was it's not why I'm here." Her frown grew. "Though I would appreciate it if she'd be more careful, as a Silver Mage she has less…"

"Less control over items made using black magic, especially if they were made by my grandfather." Marcy butted in, "I know, grandmother's given me that speech hundreds of times. Also, can you please not talk about me as if I'm not even in the room?"

"So, wait, if that's not why you're here…" Jemma started.

"I'm amazed she managed to pull it off with no major consequences." Max continued, "She always has been talented."

"Still here!" Marcy cried getting up.

"Yes, I know." Max said frowning, "What you did a few months ago was reckless and could have cost both of your lives!" she barked making everyone except Marcy flinch. "You weren't ready to cast such a spell and you were weak for almost a week! Not to mention he!" Max pointed to Envy, "Was in a coma for a few days after arriving!"

"I couldn't just!" Marcy started.

"Let me finish." Max said frowning even more.

Marcy scowled and clenched her fists, but nodded.

"While it was reckless and could have cost your lives I do have to congratulate you on successfully performing the spell." Max continued, "Very few people who have had possession of the spell book have been able to use it, no matter how powerful they are." She sighed. "I don't entirely agree with your choice to give him a second chance, but you've always had a good sense of character, which is why I don't understand why you're dating that Grey Mage Blake, he's always either causing trouble or getting into it."

"Hey! It's never been anything seriously dangerous! It's always been doing something stupid that either gets him grounded, put in detention, or suspended!" Marcy cried.

"But I trust your decision to save him." Max finished shocking everyone. "You've always had a good sense of character and I have yet to find an event in your entire life where you were wrong about someone."

"Uhm, do I need to remind you…" May started.

"Someone seriously dangerous." Max corrected.

"Yeah, that one makes more sense." May said.

"In any case…" Max started.

"No." Marcy said glaring, "My answer is still no."

Max looked at her surprised.

"Save the look for when it's really a surprise." Marcy said her glare hardening. "You've been trying ever since I was ten, anytime I did something impressive with my powers you try and ask me to join Guardian, a Government Agency that covers any supernatural problems worldwide as well as being a diplomatic branch, _and_ branch of highly trained spies, secret agents, and snipers. It's been more frequent the past year since my dad isn't here to talk you out of it anymore but why the hell would I want part in that stupid group?!" she yelled tears pouring down her face.

"My dad was a member, yes, and you're in charge, but don't make it sound like it's a family business or required of me! My dad was working a case for you when he was murdered! I don't care if you could provide extra resources so I could find out what happened! I can do it on my own!" she continued, "Why would I want anything to do with your stupid group after what happened to my dad!?"

"Uhm, is she supposed to be on fire?" Envy asked as Max took a step back.

"Yo Flame Queen! Cool it!" May cried.

Marcy blinked as the flames vanished though it was clear she was still upset.

"It's that predictable huh?" Max asked. She sighed. "Fine, but you forget that over half of the town is a part of Guardian's base of operations."

"I didn't forget and I didn't ask to live here!" Marcy baked, "Now get out!"

Max sighed again.

"Very well, but my offer remains open." She said before turning and leaving.

Marcy sighed with relief once she was sure Max was out of earshot.

"Wow, didn't think you had it in you to have a full-on explosion on her." May said crossing her arms and smirking.

"Why?" Envy asked, "Didn't she just take down building-sized bugs? How much worse can your aunt be?"

Marcy laughed.

"That woman could have landed me on my ass in half a second for that outburst if she wanted!" she said, "She and my dad taught me everything I know about fighting, aside from the self-taught magic, but that aside, Aunt Max is a soldier, a General to be precise and she's in charge of Guardian. If I were one of her men I'd either be kicked out or wishing I was, she's basically our world's equivalent to General Armstrong from your world."

"Lovely." Envy said rolling his eyes.

"My thoughts exactly." Marcy said sighing.

"Hey, wait, what were you saying about your…" Envy started.

May shot him a glare.

"It's fine, he'd find out anyway, even though it's been a year it's all majority of Stormfield can talk about." Marcy said, "It'll be easier if he hears it from at least one of us, everyone else exaggerates and tries to make it fit in with the towns lore instead of the truth."

"Well, if you're sure…" May said frowning.

Marcy nodded and took a deep breath.

"Little over a year ago, on my sixteenth birthday my dad had been working a case for my Aunt Max." Marcy said, "They'd formed the Guardian branch together which is one of the reasons Aunt Max wants me in it. Anyway, he'd been working a case and was murdered. Worst birthday present ever, even worse just last month they dropped the investigation, labeling it a cold case and allowing everyone in town to make up their own stories, well, officially it was labeled as an accident, but they didn't have enough proof to fully conclude that it was just an accident." She clenched her fists as she fought back tears. "I don't blame Aunt Max though, she had warned him in front of me not to take it, to let someone with real magic experience handle it, but he said he knew what was going on and was going to peacefully resolve it because it was someone close to him whom he could reason with, but he refused to share who it was. She even warned him that he would be punished for disobeying a commanding officer, but he said he wasn't, he just wasn't paying attention to his twin sister's paranoia. She was helping get everything ready for my Sweet Sixteen party when she suddenly collapsed and started crying saying she could tell he was dead, that he was gone, even saying it was her fault and she should have went with him. I never once blamed her, even I had begged him not to take it if she taught it was too much to handle, but he was stubborn, everyone in our family is, once we decide something there's next to no talking us out of it." She explained giving a small laugh at the end. "Aunt Max said that if I were to join she could show me the case he'd been working on, she refused to let any of her men take it, filing it as a cold case as well, but I don't want her help. My dad figured it out on his own, and I will too!" she rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, actually not completely on my own, majority of my friends are doing their best to help however they can, but that wasn't my point." Marcy said slightly embarrassed.

Envy laughed.

"Oh, your window's still broken." Marcy said taking note of the shattered window and glass on the floor.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that." Envy said looking at it.

Marcy smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." She said, "I actually have to do it a lot." She added with a sweat-drop.

She made a few hand motions before flicking her wrist.

Envy stared as the window repaired itself in a way that looked as if it was reversing being shattered. He'd seen alchemy repair windows but it was always a flash of light and then fixed, what Marcy had done was making the glass piece itself back together as if nothing had happened.

Marcy giggled at his shocked expression.

"I take it you've never seen actual magic in use before?" she asked.

Envy shook his head.

"Don't go thinking she can teach you." May said, "If it were that easy she wouldn't be the only one of us capable of it."

"We don't know for sure he'd be unable to use it." Marcy said, "I'd have to get in contact with Lyla though, her father wrote the spell books so he'd know if it's possible for him to use it seeing as I used magic to make him human."

"You do realize that's a huge stretch, right?" May asked.

"When it comes to magic everything is a huge stretch." Marcy said frowning and crossing her arms. She sighed. "We should probably head home, no doubt mom knows about the spiders, and no doubt Aunt Max filled her in on the Death Scythe being used, it's best I listen to her lecture sooner rather than later because she'll just accuse me of staying out to try and avoid it."

"Do we have to?" Jemma asked.

"She has a point," May said, "besides it's probably safer to be at home than here if Aunt Max is back, you know how she is."

Jemma sighed defeated.

"We'll stop back tomorrow, okay Envy?" Marcy asked.

Envy nodded.

Marcy and her sisters waved at him before leaving.

Envy sighed as he went back to listing the pros and cons of the situation, but kept coming back to how Marcy had risked her life to protect him and her sisters and how her sisters had shielded him when the stupid spider had been trying to break into his room. There had been a few nurses who would come in to check on him, but for the most part, he ignored them.

Envy sighed. He didn't understand any of this; he just couldn't make sense of it. Marcy and her sisters had mentioned he'd been here before but because of some spell, he couldn't remember what happened.

'I wish I could remember, maybe then things would make sense.' He thought staring at the ceiling. One of the nurses had turned off the lights earlier so he could get some sleep, but with everything on his mind it was hard to focus on sleeping, that and he hadn't actually needed to sleep before.

He sighed and closed his eyes deciding to at least try to sleep; however, they ended up flying open as the memories of his first time here all came flooding back, painfully too. He cried out in pain as he clutched his head. He'd only assumed it would be his time here that he'd remembered, but it was more, it was memories that had been fabricated as a backstory while here. His head felt like it was going to explode and the way he was now screaming in pain wasn't helping. He heard the nurses and doctors that had rushed in but hardly paid attention. Not long after he felt something jab his arm and everything went black.

* * *

Envy groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Oh thank god." Marcy said making him look in his direction.

"Ugh, my head feels like it was hit with a ton of bricks." Envy groaned.

"I'm not surprised." Marcy said. She frowned and drummed her fingers on her chair before sighing in relief. "Sorry, I had to turn off the security camera so we could talk." She said giving a nervous smile. "I'm not surprised you feel like that, last night we received a phone call telling us you'd started screaming in and wouldn't calm down. They said that it sounded like you were in pain and you kept clutching your head. Ultimately they had to sedate you and knock you out due to how much trouble you had given them. I rushed straight here and Aunt Max had to use her rank so I could stay. You gave us quite the scare though, you were out longer than you should have been." She explained.

"Yeah, last night, the memories from here, real and fake, they all came flooding back at once." Envy said, "It hurt so badly, my head felt like it was going to explode."

Marcy sighed.

"So you remember the backstory you were given then?" she asked.

"Well," Envy said, "vaguely, I mostly remember what happened while I was here. I do remember that the supposed reason we were here though was because of father getting transferred here because of work. I also remember having a mom while here who lived in another town to help take care of her parents but actual memories from that supposed life I can only remember bits and pieces of."

Marcy sighed with relief.

"Okay, that's good, now we just need to come up with a reason why you're back here alone." She said, "Due to majority of the town having mage blood and none of you experiencing memory loss when you first came here majority of the town remembers you guys, when you were sent back I had to cover for you guys, majority of the group was job transfers, I think for you and your family I had said that your mom had gotten really sick so you guys moved back to help take care of her."

"As if that would have even been likely." Envy said.

Marcy shot him a glare then sighed.

"You know," she said, "Pride aside you are the only one in your family left living and the only one living in this world."

"So what? Say there was some tragic accident?" Envy asked, "In case you didn't know sympathy is what killed me!"

"Look, first off, you'd get it no matter what we say and secondly do you have a better idea?" Marcy asked.

Envy frowned as he tried to sit up.

"No…" he muttered.

Marcy sighed as she helped him up.

"I know you don't want people pitying you, believe me." She said, "Once my dad died it seemed like all people would do is pity me, I hated it, but it isn't all bad."

Envy looked at her confused.

"You wanted to have the type of relationships humans have with their friends and family that includes getting pity, sympathy, and comfort from them." Marcy said, "Support as well." She smiled. "And just so you know, I've always got your back." She added.

Envy stared at her shocked for a moment then smirked. He'd made up his mind, he was staying with them, even if it had only been a day since he got here Marcy and her sisters had made him feel like he belonged, even May for some reason.

"So, I guess I should let them know you're up." Marcy said standing up.

Envy nodded.

"Hey, ask how much longer I have to be here." He said.

Marcy turned around and nodded.

Envy frowned once the door was shut, it hadn't been even a second and he felt lonely. It made sense, he'd felt lonely his whole life but Marcy had made him feel like he mattered. He didn't want to go back to the constant loneliness; he wanted her there with him, at least until he actually had friends that he could spend time with instead of getting clingy.

"Okay, so as long as they don't find anything wrong with you it should just be today and tomorrow that you're stuck in here." Marcy said entering the room.

"Well at least it's not very long." Envy said sighing.

"Yeah, I know how much it sucks to be stuck in a hospital." Marcy said nodding and drumming her fingers on the wall.

"Hey, yesterday May said Jemma sees me as an older brother, is that true?" Envy asked.

"Yeah, she even referred to you as one when we were on our way home." Marcy said giggling, "Of course May corrected her, but I honestly doubt Jemma listened."

Envy smiled.

"Speaking of which," Marcy said, "I know it's only been about a day, but do you know where you want to go once you're out?"

Envy nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'll stay with you guys." He said.

Marcy smiled.

"Jemma's going to be so excited when she hears that." she said.

Envy nodded.

"I'll let mom know to have a room ready for you when you come home." Marcy said.

'Home.' Envy thought.

"You know, now that I think about it, this will be the first time ever in my entire life that I'm going home." He said, "I might of lived with my father, but I never really had a home to return to."

"Well, now you do." Marcy said smiling.

Envy smiled back.

"I think I'll take your mom up on that offer to actually be a member of your family as well." He said.

"You know that means having three sisters, right?" Marcy asked.

"At least you guys make me feel like I actually belong somewhere." Envy said shrugging.

Marcy started laughing and Envy joined in not long after.

* * *

SPH: Yeah I don't really have anything to say aside from the fact that I'm tired. Well, I'll see you in the next chapter! This is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing out for now. Peace out and keep spreading the FMA love! See ya!


End file.
